People who use firearms in the dark, such as law enforcement officers, must ordinarily use one hand to wield their firearm and use their other hand to wield a flashlight in order to locate and identify their target. If it becomes necessary to shoot, such persons are thus unable to conveniently use a two-handed grip on their weapon, which is preferred for accuracy and for absorbing the recoil energy of the weapon.
Mounting devices are known for mounting a flashlight upon a firearm. One known mounting device for mounting a flashlight to a Glock semi-automatic pistol, comprises a tubular body which attaches to the bottom of an ammunition clip. A flashlight is received within the tubular body and is held in position by a thumbscrew-driven clamp. The preferred flashlight for use in the Glock mounting device is of the type that includes a switch member operable by depressing the rear surface of the flashlight, such as the "SCORPION" flashlight manufactured by Streamlight, Inc. of Norristown, Pa.
Regardless of the type of flashlight employed in such a mount, it is necessary for the user to alter his grip upon the weapon in order to operate the flashlight, particularly when using a rifle. While the user could initially turn the flashlight on, and subsequently leave the flashlight on, such operation would be hazardous if the user did not want his location to be known at all times. It would thus be desirable to provide a switch actuation mechanism for a firearm-mounted flashlight that would allow the user to operate the flashlight without having to substantially alter his grip from a normal firing grip on the weapon.